Une promesse
by White Assassin
Summary: Le 31 décembre. Le moment de se retrouver tous ensemble et de fêter comme il se doit l'année à venir. Pourtant... De tous les invités, il y en a un, ou plutôt une, en particulier, que Winry attend avec impatience. Elle lui a manqué, car cela fait longtemps qu'elles ne se sont vues. Trop, à son goût.


**Une promesse**

 **Base** : FMA (manga)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de **Hiromu Arakawa** ^o^

 **Genre** : Romance – Family – Shôjo-ai (WinLan) – OS

 **Résumé** : Le 31 décembre. Le moment de se retrouver tous ensemble et de fêter comme il se doit l'année à venir. Pourtant... De tous les invités, il y en a un, ou plutôt _une_ , en particulier, que Winry attend avec impatience. Elle lui a manqué, car cela fait longtemps qu'elles ne se sont vues. Trop, à son goût.

 **Musiques** : « _Omoide_ » ( **FMA, OST 1** )

 **Note** : Je... Je n'ai pas trop d'idées concernant cette note de départ, sinon de commencer par vous souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes (Noël, nouvel an, toussa xp) et par vous dire que le titre de cet OS n'a absolument rien à voir avec le contenu ^^' C'est vrai que j'aurais pu chercher quelque chose de plus adéquat, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit d'une histoire mettant principalement en scène deux personnages que je n'ai jamais fait interagir dans mes autres fics, si je ne m'abuse... Mais non. Je trouve que ce titre, simple, retranscrit bien tout ce que cet OS représente pour moi :3

Mes lecteurs et lectrices réguliers seront peut-être interloqués par ce couple atypique sur lequel j'ai choisi d'écrire, Winry x Lan Fan, ou simplement par le fait que ce soit du shôjo-ai. L'explication tient en quelques mots : il y a quelques années, je dirais à peu près cinq ou six ans, une amie m'avait mise au défi d'écrire autre chose que du Edvy. Mon caractère a voulu que je relève ledit défi... Et quelle n'a pas été ma tête lorsqu'elle m'a dit : « Fais-moi un OS avec Winry et Lan Fan ! Ensemble ! ». J'ai été un peu décontenancée, mais j'ai accepté le challenge malgré tout, et lui ai promis de l'écrire un jour.

Aujourd'hui, cette amie et moi avons perdu contact... Mais je me rappelle encore de cette promesse. Je me doute qu'elle ne lira probablement pas cette fic... Mais si d'aventure elle venait à passer, elle saura que j'ai tenu parole. Un peu tardivement, mais quand même x)

Voilà ! ~ Sur ces bons sentiments, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Winry essuya du revers de la main les légères gouttes de sueur qui couvraient son front brûlant. Décidément, une chose était sûre : elle était bien plus à l'aise derrière un établi où régnait l'odeur de l'huile que derrière un fourneau duquel émergeaient les effluves d'un poulet rôti. Sérieusement... Qu'est-ce que pouvaient bien trouver les gens à la cuisine... ? Bon, certes, elle ne niait pas qu'inventer des plats, ça pouvait être marrant... Mais il fallait vraiment être masochiste pour s'infliger de rester debout pendant des heures à surveiller la température de cuisson de...

« …. Légumes ! WINRY ! Les légumes, enfin !

\- Qu... Quoi ? »

La jeune fille, dont les pensées s'égaraient de plus en plus, fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité par les cris d'alerte de sa grand-mère qui, du haut de son mètre vingt, n'hésita pas à la pousser sur le côté pour venir en aide aux pauvres carottes qui avaient pris une jolie teinte noirâtre.

« Sois plus à ce que tu fais ! » la réprimanda-t-elle un peu en lui lançant le regard qui allait avec le ton.

« Mais je suis concentrée ! » se défendit vigoureusement la blonde. « Je ne peux juste pas tout surveiller en même temps... ! » argumenta-t-elle en s'essuyant rageusement les mains sur son tablier dans un état assez déplorable. « … Si tu voulais d'un bon cuistot, il fallait demander à Al, pas à moi... ! Et tu le sais très bien ! » lança-t-elle en jetant un regard malheureux sur les carottes qui semblaient avoir arraché une partie de la casserole... Ou inversement. Était-ce encore des carottes, seulement ? Vu l'aspect, on était tout à fait en droit d'en douter.

« Oui, mais Alphonse est parti accueillir nos invités et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut pas laisser Edward mettre un pied dans la cuisine si on veut la garder entière. » Puis, plus bas, comme si elle craignait que des oreilles indiscrètes – celles de son petit-fils –, ne captent leur conversation : « Il serait bien capable de nous la faire sauter, avec ses tours de passe-passe. Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois ? Celle où il avait voulu transmuter un rôti ? » Pinako se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux. Ses traits se plissèrent comme si la scène se déroulait sous ses paupières closes. « … J'en ai eu pour une semaine à récurer, pour rattraper ses exploits.

\- Certes... » accorda Winry dans un soupir en se rappelant les miracles alchimiques de son ami d'enfance. Un vrai phénomène. « … Mais lui, il est là à se tourner les pouces dans le salon alors qu'il pourrait nous filer un coup de main ! On ne serait pas trop de deux pour surveiller tout ce bazar !

\- Ne crois pas qu'il regarde les mouches au plafond, je l'ai chargé du ménage », expliqua Pinako... avant de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant Winry se ruer dans la salle à manger pour vérifier... Puis de soupirer, lasse, en entendant sa petite fille hurler :

« Ah je t'y prends, tire-au-flanc ! Le ménage, mon œil ! Arrête de te goinfrer avec les fruits secs, tu veux ?! File-nous un coup de main, plutôt ! »

La blonde se précipita vers l'adolescent... Qui s'enfuit dans le salon en emportant l'une des nombreuses corbeilles de fruits secs disposées sur la table de la salle à manger pour cette soirée toute particulière du Nouvel An.

« Mamie ! Ed mange des trucs en cachette! Il va tout avaler et il restera plus rien ! » se plaignit Winry en courant après le fugitif, qui essayait d'échapper à... Non, non, pas des coups de clefs à molette, mais de cuillère en bois. C'est bien de changer, de temps à autres.

« Mais quand grandiront-ils... ? » se lamenta Pinako à mi-mots. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine pour aérer un peu la pièce où la chaleur était telle que les murs semblaient fondre. Respirant une grande bouffée d'air frais de ce mois de décembre, la vieille dame remarqua cependant un bruit de métal régulier, non loin de leur maisonnette perdue dans la nuit. A force d'habitude, elle n'eut aucun mal à distinguer le pas lourd et mécanique d'Alphonse, qui jouait le rôle d'escorte. Pinako lança alors à sa petite fille, histoire de calmer la dispute naissante entre ceux qu'elle pensait deux tourtereaux ( **W.A.** : _Parce qu'on sait tous avec qui Edward partage son lit... Les lecteurs qui me suivent régulièrement verront où je veux en venir ;3_ ) :

« Winry... ! Les invités arrivent ! »

L'interpellée se figea instantanément alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à abattre violemment la vile cuillère sur la tête du pauvre alchimiste, qui poussa un soupir clairement audible de soulagement. La jolie blonde fit la moue et, le regard noir, fit légèrement relever le menton à son ami d'enfance avec son arme redoutable :

« Je te préviens, ne profite pas de ce temps mort pour engloutir cette corbeille. Je t'ai à l'œil, alors tu as intérêt à la reposer. En plus, après, tu n'auras plus faim pour le reste. Et comme toujours, tu trouveras le moyen de t'en plaindre. »

Comment ça, on aurait dit sa mère? Meuh nan... C'est juste que, parfois, Edward avait besoin qu'on le sermonne un peu. Juste un peu.

« Comme si le « _reste_ » était mangeable », lança l'alchimiste pour taquiner l'adolescente, prenant déjà la fuite.

« Espèce de... ! » commença celle-ci en brandissant à nouveau sa cuillère, furieuse de voir ses talents remis en doute par un alchimiste pas fichu de faire cuire de pauvres nouilles.

Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« Nous voilà ! » clama soudainement une voix bien connue et pleine d'échos, interrompant cette joyeuse bataille. Winry se figea à nouveau tandis qu'Edward mettait deux bons mètres entre eux. Il s'exclama, comme si rien ne s'était passé :

« Al ! T'en a mis un de ces temps ! »

Le « grand » frère ( **Edward** : … **W.A.** : _J'ai rien dit ! Rien !_ ) courut vers son cadet, comme pour vérifier s'il allait bien. Winry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Edward n'était vraiment « mignon » que dans ce genre de moments, quand il s'inquiétait pour Alphonse, même sans raison. Elle soupira : il n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis l'époque où ils étaient gosses. Alphonse non plus, du reste, puisqu'il ne sembla pas gêné le moins du monde par toute l'attention – un peu étouffante – que lui témoignait son aîné, toujours soucieux de son état.

Se reprenant, la jeune fille posa sa cuillère sur la table du salon allongée pour l'occasion et dressée somptueusement à l'occasion de ce nouvel An. Nouvel An un peu spécial car cette fois, la petite maison qu'elle partageait avec sa grand-mère n'accueillerait pas seulement les deux frères turbulent, mais d'autres invités. Oui, d'autres...

Curieuse, elle s'approcha des deux frères et se dandina pour réussir à entrapercevoir l'un ou l'autre des nouveaux arrivants, tant attendus.

« Le train avait un peu de retard », expliqua Alphonse, un peu confus, tout en s'écartant pour laisser passer ceux qu'il escortait. Apparurent alors deux militaires, une blonde à la gâchette facile et son supérieur – ce qui fit décrocher une grimace à Edward –, et des ressortissants xinois que tous connaissaient bien : le probable futur prince de Xing et ses deux serviteurs. Et, bien sûr, chacun d'eux s'était mis sur son trente-et-un. Enfin... « chacun ». Presque, quoi : tout le monde, sauf les deux derniers mentionnés.

« Rappelez-moi ce que vous fichez ici, _vous_ ? » lança le petit blond en euh... toisant ? ( **Ed** : _Tu me cherches, là ?_ **W.A.** : _*met sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux.* … Pour tout t'avouer, oui ! *puis court loin. TRES loin.*_ ) du regard un certain colonel qui resplendissait, d'ailleurs, dans son costume de soirée. Vous imaginez ? Un Roy, bien coiffé pour une fois ( **Roy** : _« Pour une fois ? »_ ), vêtu d'une chemise blanche par-dessus laquelle il avait passé une veste noir de jais qui rappelait ses yeux d'une couleur similaire... Un Roy en smoking, quoi. De quoi faire allègrement baver pas mal de jeunes demoiselles. Car c'était sûr : lorsqu'il quittait son uniforme militaire et s'habillait somptueusement, le charme du flambant colonel était multiplié _au moins_ par quatre. Et lorsqu'on savait de quoi il était capable question séduction dans un uniforme qui avait pourtant tendance à l'engoncer un peu...

« Je profite, agréablement je l'escompte, de ton hospitalité, Fullmetal. Et ce, en échange de passeports valables pour tes trois joyeux clandestins », indiqua Roy avec un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui – sauf la petite teigne en face de lui, évidemment –, tout en indiquant les « trois clandestins » en question.

« Ouais, bon, en gros, vous squattez parce que vous savez pas où passer votre soirée », résuma grossièrement l'alchimiste en adressant à son supérieur un regard blasé. Il n'allait pas se priver d'être un chtouille désagréable : d'ordinaire, quand il employait ce ton au bureau, le colonel faisait exprès de lui rajouter un ou deux rapports à rendre sur des sujets stupides, rien que pour l'enquiquiner. Le titiller un peu n'était que pure JUSTICE.

Alphonse essaya de rappeler à l'ordre son frère qui, il le savait, faisait exprès de faire sa mauvaise tête :

« Allons, Ed... On lui doit quand même bien ça, il a été gentil de fournir de les aider à obtenir des papiers...

\- Mouais », concéda le blond en haussant les épaules, comme si cela ne lui importait guère. Il se tourna alors vers Lin qui lui, portait un costume traditionnel de son pays : un simple kimono blanc, dépourvu de motifs, mais orné de broderies fines teintées de rouge qui sublimaient et terminaient le tissu apparemment léger et soyeux. À cela s'ajoutait un obi rouge et gris, rehaussé par un cordon carmin dont les bords pendaient légèrement sur le kimono immaculé, affinant la taille du jeune homme. Peu perturbé, pourtant, par l'ensemble peu commun que portait son ami, Edward posa un regard scrutateur sur ce dernier et, avec une nervosité qu'il peinait à dissimuler, posa la question qui le taraudait depuis que Lin avait franchi le seuil :

« Mais dis-moi, t'aurais pas grandi encore, toi ?

\- Peut-être toi qui a rapetissé », lança le futur prince d'un ton malicieux avant de se tortiller comme il savait si bien le faire pour éviter les coups de poing lancés par Edward « pour jouer ». Le pire, c'était que si ce dernier avait fait un peu plus attention, il aurait compris que c'était les sandales que portait Lin qui lui faisaient gagner des centimètres. Mais bon.

Riza, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, profita de ce moment pour se diriger vers Winry. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une robe noire qui était si bien taillée qu'elle aurait pu appartenir à Lust : très longue et légèrement fendue sur le côté, elle se terminait, plus haut, par un col qui ne laissait nues que les épaules fines de la militaire. Ses cheveux, relevés comme à leur habitude, l'étaient pourtant ce soir-là d'une façon plus étudiée : elle avait longuement travaillé sa coiffure et révélait ainsi astucieusement toute sa sensualité, effaçant des mémoires de tous les convives l'image stricte et un peu austère qu'elle avait pu leur laisser en uniforme. Un parfait contraste était visiblement établi entre son travail et sa vie privée et il semblait qu'elle avait mis un point d'honneur à se faire belle pour cette soirée. Winry n'eut aucun mal, du reste, à deviner pourquoi. Ou plutôt pour qui, vu le regard que le colonel lançait discrètement à la jolie blonde alors que celle-ci se penchait pour la remercier :

« C'est très gentil à vous de nous accueillir ce soir. J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas...

\- Oh non, du tout. Mamie aime bien quand il y a du monde. Ne faites pas attention à Ed, il fait toujours un peu la tête, mais au fond, je suis sûre qu'il est heureux que tout le monde soit là », expliqua la jeune fille en rigolant un peu en voyant qu'Edward et Lin se « battaient » toujours sous le regard un peu réprobateur d'Alphonse qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs, après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée, à intervenir et calmer son aîné.

Winry resta alors muette.

Pourquoi ? Car lui apparurent alors Fu et Lan Fan qui, conformément au rang qu'ils se forçaient à tenir, étaient restés légèrement à l'écart. Le vieux Fu, lui, était vêtu d'un kimono bleu foncé extrêmement simple, d'une qualité modeste. Pourtant, on pouvait voir qu'il le portait avec honneur. Parallèlement, Lan Fan, elle... Portait son habituelle armure et même son masque couleur de nacre, derrière lequel elle dissimulait ce visage que Winry ne lui avait vu, en tout et pour tout, qu'une fois. La fois où elle était venue à titre de cliente pour obtenir un automail.

Absorbée par tous ces souvenirs qui affluaient d'un coup en elle, Winry n'en fut tirée que par la voix de sa grand-mère qui éclata dans la pièce :

« Alphonse ! Tu pourrais venir me donner un coup de main pour la cuisine, s'il-te-plaît ? Il semble que ton frère et Winry ne portent que trop peu d'attention à tes carottes... Et je ne peux malheureusement pas m'occuper de tout toute seule.

\- Ah ! J'arrive de suite ! – Ed, tu ne fais pas de bêtise, hein ? –

\- Ça va ! J'ai pas six ans... ! » s'insurgea le plus âgé qui retrouvait enfin la liberté dont l'avait privé son cadet.

« On jurerait parfois le contraire, pourtant... » soupira Alphonse dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas avant de rejoindre Pinako.

Winry, enfin revenue à la réalité, contourna Riza – qui ne tarda de toutes façons pas à retourner vers Roy – et se dirigea vers le reste des invités pour saluer tout ce petit monde. Edward la taquina un peu sur toute la politesse exceptionnelle dont elle faisait preuve, mais, étrangement, ses petites piques ne l'atteignirent pas plus que ça. Elle était trop absorbée par ce masque. Ce masque qui dissimulait une magnifique jeune fille. Et par cette armure. Cette armure qui anéantissait toute la féminité dont, elle en était persuadée, était pourvue la jolie brune.

Lan Fan, se sentant observée et scrutée, se crut obligée de parler :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Des mois que Winry n'avait pas entendu cette voix. Des mois que son souvenir la hantait... Se rappeler de ce son mélodieux la fit sourire et lui remit en mémoire tous les moments passés aux côtés de cette xinoise timide et pourtant aussi déterminée et têtue que son ami d'enfance. Ces mois partagés avec elle, à l'épauler au cours d'une laborieuse et certainement trop rapide rééducation. Quelques mois au cours desquels elle avait appris à la connaître un peu. D'abord avec mal, puisque la jeune brune ne se confiait pas facilement, puis avec plus d'aisance lorsqu'un lien s'était finalement tissé entre elles d'eux et que, petit à petit, la xinoise avait appris à lui faire confiance. Tant et si bien qu'elle pouvait maintenant les décrire comme amies, même si Lan Fan restait toujours un peu recluse sur elle-même. Il n'était pas facile de la sortir de la carapace qu'elle s'était construite et qu'elle avait matérialisée dans la réalité même avec cette armure dont elle ne se séparait quasiment jamais.

« Ah, euh... Juste que... Je me demandais si ton automail n'avait pas besoin de révision ou quoique ce soit... » répondit précipitamment la jeune blonde tandis que Fu, comprenant que la conversation allait s'orienter sur une mécanique à laquelle il ne comprenait absolument pas un boulon, s'éloignait tranquillement. Winry ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle s'était senti l'impérieux besoin de justifier son regard un peu trop insistant.

Lan Fan ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son bras gauche qui lui avait été donné par la talentueuse et pourtant jeune mécanicienne qui lui faisait face.

« Je crois pas mais maintenant que tu parles, j'aimerais bien que tu y lances coup d'œil. Comme je suis là... Enfin, si ça gêne ne pas ? » demanda-t-elle au travers de son masque. « Ah... » Elle parut perturbée, puis s'inclina respectueusement, si promptement que Winry sursauta. Lan Fan s'excusa alors : « Désolée. Aujourd'hui, c'est fête. Peut-être ce n'est pas un bon moment. »

Winry secoua les mains en signe de dénégation.

« Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et... Et... Et relève-toi, je t'en prie ! Tu vois ? Je suis déjà en tablier, alors pas de souci ! Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas le même, mais de celui-ci à mon bleu de travail, il n'y a qu'un pas ! C'est même mieux : je préfère largement plancher sur un automail que sur un livre de cuisine ! » la rassura-t-elle en riant... Avant de sentir sur elle le regard lourd de sens d'Edward. Oh, celui-là... !

Elle attrapa la main de la jeune xinoise et la tira à elle, arrachant un cri de surprise à la brune, peu habituée à ces démonstrations d'affection, même ténues, et au contact. Winry s'exclama :

« Viens ! On va aller dans ma chambre, histoire que je regarde si tout fonctionne bien ! De toutes façons, le repas ne sera pas prêt tout de suite et... Je suis sûre qu'Edward saura s'occuper de tout le monde, tout seul, comme un _grand_ ! »

La blonde fit un petit clin d'œil complice à Lin :

« Je te l'emprunte. »

Le prince sourit, apparemment heureux de voir que sa fidèle servante s'était fait ce qu'il pouvait sans nul doute considérer comme une « amie ». Il avait bien conscience de tous les sacrifices que Lan Fan avait dû faire pour lui... Et quels sacrifices. Alors la voir, pour une fois, s'ouvrir à une autre personne, même un tout petit peu, lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

Ainsi, Winry embarqua Lan Fan sans prêter attention à ses petites protestations. En effet, elle n'aimait pas trop être séparée de Lin, auquel elle vouait apparemment une véritable adoration. Cependant, l'adolescente réussit à obtenir qu'elle la suivît à grand renforts de sourires et de mots rassurants. Il n'arriverait rien au futur empereur cette nuit, et si jamais un incident se produisait, il pourrait toujours compter sur les autres pour l'aider à le surmonter.

« Voilà ! » fit-elle, une fois qu'elles furent arrivées dans sa chambre, là où elle avait déménagé son atelier il y avait peu.

Winry jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir puis ferma la porte.

« Au cas où. On dirait pas comme ça, mais tu sais, Ed a le chic pour toujours débarquer au moment où j'enlève tout. Je préférerais que ça ne t'arrive pas », expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

Lan Fan, qui se tenait jusqu'à lors au beau milieu de la pièce d'une façon assez raide, laissa échapper un petit rire en imaginant la scène. Rire qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à taire, du reste.

« Ne sois pas si tendue, je ne vais pas te manger ! Allez, montre-moi ton bras ! Commence par enlever tout cet attirail que tu portes, là... ! » lui indiqua la jolie blonde d'un geste nonchalant de la main. Elle fit s'installer son interlocutrice sur le lit, pour qu'elle puisse tranquillement enlever le superflu.

Lan Fan ne mit pas longtemps à s'exécuter, et tandis qu'elle enlevait ce qu'elle portait sur le haut de son corps, déclara d'une voix... Probablement émue :

« Je remercie toi... Grâce de toi, j'ai pu avoir le nouveau bras... C'était très utile... Merci. »

Même si Lan Fan faisait encore beaucoup de fautes dans leur langue, l'émotion y était et transporta Winry, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir, flattée et profondément touchée. Ce ne serait pas Edward qui s'épancherait ainsi en remerciements, si franchement... et tant de fois. Car ce n'était pas première fois que Lan Fan lui faisait ainsi part de sa gratitude.

« Ah mais... Mais... Ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais. Je fais mon travail, c'est tout... ! C'est mon rôle de m'assurer que tout le monde puisse avoir ses membres au complet ! Enfin... Que tout le monde puisse marcher... euh... Ou avoir un bras, dans ton cas... euh... Enfin, tu as compris ! »

Lan Fan, qui avait à présent retiré masque et vêtements, la regarda avec de grands yeux et eut un sourire amusé. Il y avait quelque chose de plaisant chez Winry. Peut-être son côté spontané et naturellement gentil ?

Winry, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu en voyant Lan Fan à moitié nue. Bon, certes, elle avait toujours ces inséparables bandages autour de sa poitrine, mais quand même. Elle avait vraiment la peau très claire... Et, on ne le voyait que trop peu lorsqu'elle revêtait ses habits de « combat », mais elle était, comme elle s'en rappelait, très féminine.

Elle la trouvait belle.

Et elle l'était, indéniablement.

« B... Bon », bafouilla-t-elle en replaçant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. « Je vais déjà vérifier si la longueur est toujours la bonne. Si tu n'as pas grandi depuis la dernière fois, quoi. »

Aussi étonnant que cela pût paraître... Lan Fan était à peine plus âgée qu'elle, et cela perturbait grandement Winry qui lui trouvait un air si mâture qu'elle se sentait parfois, à côté d'elle,... Oui, « ridicule » était le mot juste. Pour parler franchement, la xinoise ressemblait à une femme, non pas à une jeune fille. Non pas qu'elle fît vieille, loin de là... C'était plutôt autre chose. Quelque chose de particulier qui avait aussi un côté... familier. Quelque chose qu'elle retrouvait souvent chez Edward, quand il lui arrivait d'observer à la dérobée son ami d'enfance. Non, non, pas l'automail mais... Un air inaccessible. Un regard plein de courage et de détermination, mais aussi parfois très lointain, comme si des images qui étaient inatteignables pour les autres défilaient continûment dans leur champ de vision... Peut-être des souvenirs. Car, assurément, cette aura écrasante qui se dégageait de l'alchimiste et de la combattante trouvait ses racines dans les épreuves qu'il leur aura fallu traverser pour en arriver là où ils étaient à l'heure actuelle. Un dépassement de soi, une abnégation remarquable...

« Alors ? » s'enquit brusquement Lan Fan, arrachant Winry à ses pensées.

La mécanicienne sursauta, et se rendit compte qu'elle lui tenait le poignet depuis déjà deux bonnes minutes. Sa main droite, agrippée à son menton, simulait une intense réflexion... Mais en vrai, elle n'avait encore rien vérifié du tout.

« Euh... Euh... ! » Fort heureusement pour la blonde, son œil expert savait déceler le moindre problème avec une rapidité époustouflante. Un simple regard suffit. « Ah... Zut ! C'est ce que je craignais ! » se lamenta la blonde en poussant un soupir. « Tu as dû prendre un ou deux centimètres... Quelque chose comme ça. C'est le problème quand un patient – toi, en l'occurrence – , n'a pas fini sa croissance ! On n'est jamais sûrs de rien et comme le corps change... Ah... Ce n'est qu'un changement très minime de taille, mais ça va poser problème : même quelques millimètres de décalage peuvent avoir des conséquences fâcheuses sur ton maintien, surtout quand on parle d'un bras en métal dont il faut calibrer très précisément le poids pour maintenir ce fragile équilibre ! » débita Winry à une vitesse folle, ses doigts agiles courant sur l'acier comme si elle calculait déjà, de tête, les modifications qu'il lui faudrait apporter pour une taille optimale.

Ce fut l'absence de réponse de Lan Fan qui lui fit relever la tête.

Les yeux écarquillés, la xinoise la dévisageait.

Hm. Oui. Winry avait juuuuste oublié un instant que sa maîtrise de la langue amestrienne était approximative. Vu le nombre d'informations complexes dont elle venait de l'assommer... Ouh. Elle n'avait rien dû comprendre, en fait.

Attentive, la jeune fille reformula plus simplement :

« La taille n'est plus bonne, tu as un peu grandi. Je vais devoir modifier un peu l'automail, sinon, tu seras moins efficace au combat. Et... » rajouta Winry en hochant la tête à répétition comme si tout un dialogue se déroulait dans sa tête et qu'elle se convainquait elle-même : « … Je vais en profiter pour te faire essayer un nouveau modèle, un peu inspiré de celui d'Edward. Ton automail sera plus léger, ça tirera moins sur ton épaule et surtout, tu pourras être plus rapide. »

Les yeux de Lan Fan pétillèrent. La fièvre du combat, la joie de savoir ses compétences pouvoir être décuplées par une simple amélioration. Elle connaissait ça. Tout ses patients le ressentait quand elle leur annonçait avoir mis au moins une innovation particulière. Enfin... Sauf la fièvre du combat. Ça, c'était exclusif aux suicidaires tels qu'Edward ou que Lan Fan.

Enfin bon... Elle pouvait, quelque part, les comprendre. Étant donné que c'était à ça qu'ils dédiaient leur vie.

Par contre... Lan Fan, d'un seul coup, perdit son sourire. Inquiète, Winry s'enquit :

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est le prince qui va devoir payer pour le automail...

\- Oh ? C'est pour ça que tu t'en fais ? » traduisit la blonde. Vraiment, c'était maladif, cette angoisse de poser des problèmes à tout le monde ! « T'inquiète pas, va ! Je suis sûre qu'il sera très content de payer si ça te permet de mieux le protéger ! Et puis... Au pire, je vous ferai un prix ! Cesse de te faire du mouron ! » l'encouragea la jeune fille en tapotant l'épaule de la brune avec un sourire.

Normalement, elle était, il fallait le reconnaître, plutôt proche de ses sous. Mais bon. Une exception, de temps à autres, n'allait tuer personne... ( **Ed** : _SI. MOI. Tu ne me fais jamais de réduction ! Et pourtant, je suis un bon client ! Un très bon, même, avec toutes les fois où j'ai besoin que tu me refasses un automail... Non, DEUX automails entièrement !_ **Winry** : _Non mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Toi, môsieur, tu es un alchimiste d'Etat ! T'es blindé de fric ! Ce serait indécent que je te laisse avec tout cet argent ! Et en plus, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te voir toujours rentrer comme une fleur en me présentant les malheureux restes de ce que je me suis échinée à créer pour toi ! Et puis, et puis... Pense un peu à ton ami !_ **Ed** : _Mais c'est un_ _prince_ _!_ **Winry** : _Un prince fauché ! Parfois, dans la vie, il faut se serrer les coudes !_ **Ed** : _Ouais, c'est ça. Fais genre. Je vois clair dans ton jeu, hein... Tout ce que tu veux, c'est t'attirer la sympathie des lecteurs, avoue !_ **Winry** : _Peuh ! Jaloux._ )

Lan Fan fit de son mieux pour faire taire la petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle importunait tout le monde, puis demanda :

« Mais... Prêt quand ?

\- Hm... Il me faudra quelques jours », répondit Winry en prenant soin de bien articulier. « J'ai l'automail d'Edward à faire, aussi et... Comme c'est le nouvel an, nombreux sont les citadins qui reviennent passer les fêtes dans leurs familles, à la campagne. Ils en profitent souvent pour passer nous voir et prendre commande, comme ils ne passent que rarement », compléta la blonde en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, un peu embêtée. « En fait, nous sommes comme la plupart des magasins : surchargés ! Mais tant pis, je dormirais un peu moins et j'essaierai de te préparer ça le plus vite possible ! S'il faut que vous alliez accompagner nos deux énergumènes... ! » s'amusa la mécanicienne. Là encore, la xinoise ne comprit pas tout, mais le sourire de Winry fut communicatif.

Une fois qu'elles furent mises d'accord sur les améliorations à apporter, sur le coût et le temps nécessaire, Lan Fan se leva et commença à enfiler son armure.

Winry l'arrêta aussitôt :

« Tut tut ! On n'a pas fini !

\- Quoi pas fini ? »

D'une pression sur l'épaule, Winry enjoignit Lan Fan à se rasseoir. Interloquée par l'attitude inexpliquée de son amie, la brune fit comme demandé. La blonde lui lança :

« Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que j'allais te laisser te balader comme ça ? En armure ?! Non, non ! Il te faut quelque chose de plus seyant... De plus beau ! » corrigea-t-elle pour que Lan Fan puisse comprendre. « Aujourd'hui, comme tu l'as dit, c'est un jour de fête, alors tu vas en profiter au maximum et te pomponner un peu ! Et puis, je suis sûre que ça fera plaisir à Lin ! »

 _Et à moi aussi..._ pensa secrètement Winry, le cœur battant un peu plus vite qu'auparavant.

« M... Mais... » protesta faiblement Lan Fan, qui peinait à tout comprendre et qui, surtout, se demandait quels étaient les plans de Winry la concernant.

« Vois-tu, nous avons la chance de faire à peu près la même taille, alors... On va en profiter ! J'ai justement dans l'idée quelque chose qui pourrait vraiment t'aller. »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait en sautillant avec entrain vers son armoire, Winry se stoppa, pivota légèrement sur ses talons et offrit un sourire éclatant à son invitée.

« Tu vas être superbe ~ »

* * *

Alors que tous les convives étaient confortablement installés dans le salon et s'entretenaient plus ou moins calmement – comprendre : tous, sauf Edward –, une voix guillerette interrompit brusquement leurs conversations :

« Nous sommes de retour ! ~

\- Vous en avez mis, du temps ! » lança aussitôt Edward... Avant de rester bouche-bée, la mâchoire presque décrochée. Roy, qui sirotait jusque là un verre de rhum aux couleurs ambrées, manqua de s'étouffer en avalant de travers à la vue de la tête que tirait le petit alchimiste. Alors qu'il toussait et éclatait de rire en même temps, ne sachant trop ce qui, de la survie ou du besoin excessif de rigoler, était le plus important... Une tape sur son épaule l'invita à plutôt tourner son regard ailleurs : vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes.

Tous l'imitèrent, et l'air choqué du petit blond fut bien peu de choses par rapport à d'autres expressions : celles de Lin et de Fu en tête. Le premier était éberlué comme s'il venait de voir passer un OVNI... Quant au vieil homme, passé la surprise, il laissa une expression mitigée crisper son visage. Ce n'était pas de la désapprobation, non. Plutôt un mélange de choc, inspiré par ce maquillage, bien que léger, et ses habits d'une autre culture qui dévoilaient également d'autres formes... Et de fierté, car sa petite fille avait été sublimée par le port de cette robe prune, à la fois élégante et sobre, pleine de simplicité, que lui avait fait passer Winry. Pour un peu, on eut dit que ses yeux étaient humides, comme si le garde du corps s'apprêtait, à chaque instant, à laisser éclater son bonheur.

« Eh ben ! Vous en faîtes, des têtes ! » s'amusa Winry en encourageant d'une petite tape Lan Fan à aller s'installer auprès de son prince. Elle était tellement mignonne, comme ça, toute intimidée alors que... Sérieusement. De toutes les filles et femmes ici présentes, c'était elle la reine de la fête. Probablement du fait de sa beauté exotique et inhabituelle pour des yeux tels que les leurs, qui n'avaient jamais l'occasion d'être confrontés à la splendeur d'autres horizons.

Lan Fan était magnifique. À la croisée des chemins entre Amestris et Xing, entre l'Ouest et l'Est, entre franche séduction et délicieuse pudeur, entre assurance et réserve.

« Tu es très jolie... » lâcha Alphonse, le premier de toute l'assemblée à trouver enfin comment briser le silence ambiant et détendre l'atmosphère qui menaçait de faire se tasser sur elle-même Lan Fan, impressionnée par ces réactions auxquelles elle ne s'attendait pas. C'était la première fois que son arrivée suscitait un tel engouement : tout le monde la fixait.

« Allez ! Arrêtez un peu de la dévisager comme ça, vous allez finir par la mettre mal à l'aise... ! Et maintenant que tout le monde est là... » avisa-t-elle en voyant sa grand-mère sortir de la cuisine et approuver d'un hochement de tête la tenue de Lan Fan qu'elle savait appartenir à Winry. « … Je propose, pour bien commencer la soirée – et le repas – que nous portions un toast ! » s'exclama Winry avec vigueur tout en s'emparant d'un verre laissé à son attention sur la table avant de partir s'installer aux côtés d'Edward.

Tout le monde se remit de son émotion et se joignit avec enthousiasme à Winry... Dont les yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux, ébène, de son amie. Alors que la jolie blonde levait son verre, elle vit la xinoise porter avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée sa main à sa nuque.

Précisément à l'endroit où, avant qu'elles ne descendent pour faire sensation... La mécanicienne avait déposé un chaste baiser.

Winry sourit.

Lan Fan aussi.

Et la fête battit son plein jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Voilà ! :D Ah ! Je suis contente de l'avoir enfin écrit, cet OS ! ^o^ Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais j'ai quand même pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire car c'était un exercice inédit. Comment introduire une relation rarement envisagée et, surtout, difficilement possible, sans qu'elle perde en crédibilité ? C'était compliqué, mais je pense m'en être plutôt bien sortie ! :3 À vous d'en juger, à présent, et de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews ! Je les attends impatiemment :D

 _ **White Assassin**_

PS : J'y pense... Mais c'est ma cinquantième fic ! Comme le temps passe vite ToT En tout cas... Je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Et je vous prie de croire que ça va swinguer avec les prochaines ! J'ai encore une foultitude d'idées et je compte bien vous les faire toutes partager ! :D À très vite ! :3


End file.
